T-Aircraft
T-Aircraft are a classification of aerial vehicles used by the Federation of Teeniemen. T-Aircraft, known as teenieplanes, are significantly scaled down versions of human aircraft, utilized by the teenieman species for flight travel and military aerial combat. A large portion of T-Aircraft use a mixture of jet fuel, solar and electrically charged rechargeable batteries to power the engines and motors that provide thrust for flight. The Federation of Teeniemen maintains hundreds of millions of T-Aircraft for military use and hundreds of thousands of passenger aircraft for civilian travel. Designs T-Aircraft are powered by miniaturized engines and motors of human aircraft which run on jet fuel and are backed up by battery and solar energy sources. Aircraft of different sizes and types have longer or lesser periods of fight time and speed. Many Federation aircraft are produced by humans by known aerospace industry leaders such as Boeing, Airbus and Lockheed Martin. The Federation also maintains its own aerospace industry for producing T-Aircraft. T-Fighters T-Fighters are small, 1:17 scaled, teenieman mockups of human military aircraft. The Federation maintains a force of 125 million T-Fighters ranging in models from the T-14 Tomcat, T-15 Eagle, T-16 Fighting Falcon, T-18 Hornet, T-22 Raptor and the T-35 Lightning II. Other aircraft include the TA-10 Thunderbolt and TA-117 Nighthawk. T-Fighters have a combat range of 250 miles and service ceiling of 15-20,000 feet. Most T-Fighters use advanced batteries to backup a jet fuel engine system and reach speeds of over 450 miles per hour. Future T-35 variants may reach the speed of sound, piercing 700 miles per hour. Federation fighters are armed with wing mounted high explosive missiles which can strike a human aircraft target and cause significant damage. Precision strikes with T-AMRAAM missiles can cause human fighter aircraft to fail and crash to the ground due to loss of engine power. Most T-Fighters are used to launch combat against human helicopter forces, ground troops and convoys. Using sheer numbers of T-Fighters in combat, overwhelming force can force retreat of human targets and cause confusion during air-to-air fighter dogfighting combat. FoTM T-Fighters generally strike using Rush & Swarm tactics to overwhelm and pound enemy targets with missile strikes, utilizing thousands of aircraft. T-Fighters have been known to be extraordinarily lethal during night warfare as they are nearly invisible to radar and invisible in the night. T-Fighters have backed up human coalition forces during warfare to take out enemy anti-air systems by striking from low altitudes human fighter craft cannot fly at. T-Liner T-Liners are a form of civilian travel aircraft widely used by the Federation to transport teeniemen from city to city within the Federation. T-Liners are featured at 1:10 and 1:16 scale to real human passenger jet liners and use jet fuel and extended life batteries to power the engines. Reaching speeds of nearly 300 miles per hour, T-Liners must land city to city to refuel and switch out battery systems during long distance travel, such as crossing the United States, where Federation cities are dotted throughout. T-Liners fly at cruising altitudes of 2,000 to 5,000 feet. Due to the large amount of teeniemen using flight travel, airspace over teenieman cities is crowded and most cities have a minimum of several major airports. T-Liners are usually high capacity, containing between 300 and 400 passengers. The Federation has registered nearly 476,000 T-Liners, which over many places, flood airspace at 2,000 to 5,000 foot altitudes. T-Liners are capable of service ceiling heights of 25,000 feet and can reach maximum speeds of 350 miles per hour which generally cruising at 250-300 miles per hour. While at cruising speed, a T-Liner may remain in flight for up to 3 hours before requiring to land and refuel. Category:Federation of Teeniemen Category:Technology